


Let's Bounce

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Gabriel, College Student Sam, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sam is less enthused, but Gabriel's not about to let that stop him, there's a bouncy castle in the quad and Gabe is very excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: In which Gabriel cannot, for the life of him, understand how Sam would prefer to study when there is abouncy castlein the university quad.





	Let's Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sabriel, college AU + "THERE'S A BOUNCY CASTLE IN THE QUAD AND I'M VERY EXCITED"

Sam looked up from his desk as yet another group of chattering students hurried past his dorm room. Frowning slightly at the distraction, he stood and went to close the door, only to come face to face with his across-the-hall neighbor as he reached the doorway. Gabriel was in the process of exiting his own room; when he saw Sam, he broke into an exuberant smile.

“Sam!” he exclaimed, pulling the door closed behind him and leaning casually against it. “Long time, no see! Thought maybe you’d finally fallen into one of those books you’re always buried in.”

Sam felt his lips twist into a wry smile. He liked Gabriel—more than he cared to admit, actually—but how someone so flippant about studying managed to stay at the top of their class was beyond him. “Nope, still here and, uh, unfallen.”

“Cool cool. So, you heading down to the quad? Word is the Student Resource Center sprang for a bouncy castle to help with midterm stress or whatever. Sounds fun!”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.” He gestured behind him toward where his textbook and other study materials were neatly arranged on his desk. “Really need to get through this chapter before tomorrow.”

“So do it later! Maybe you didn’t hear me, but there is a _bouncy castle_ in the _quad_, Sam! I’ll bet it’s been years since you’ve been in one.”

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, actually…”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Wait.” He pushed off his door and came to stand directly in front of Sam. “Wait a _minute_. Are you telling me,” he said, raising a finger to jab lightly at Sam’s chest, gazing up at him in abject disbelief, “that you’ve _never been in a bouncy castle?_”

Sam glanced down at Gabriel’s finger and swallowed. “Um, yeah, I guess?”

“Well no wonder you’re so uptight—”

“I—Hey—”

“—Guess it’s a good thing I’m here to give you a fun-tervention!” And before Sam could protest, Gabriel had wrapped a hand around his bicep and was tugging him into the hallway. “Come on, mister, you’re coming with me.”

“But—”

“No buts! Well, not the kind with just one _t_, anyway,” Gabriel added, looking back to give Sam a once-over and winking even as the latter felt his face grow warm. “And no need to thank me, either, although if you wanted to snag some dinner with me on the way back, I wouldn’t say no…”

Later, as he and Gabriel sat across from each other in a restaurant booth, both sweaty and out of breath but grinning broadly from a half-hour of surprisingly enjoyable jumping, Sam found himself glad that he hadn’t said “no”, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Let's Bounce](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187480258672/theres-a-bouncy-castle-in-the-oval-and-im-very)


End file.
